A Fruits Basket Fairytale
by Crystal56
Summary: A dashing Prince rescuing a lovely princess. Staring 7 Sohma members as the dwarves, ? as the prince, Tohru as the princess, and Hana and Uo as the best friends a girls could have... oh yeah, Tohru's uncle is the evil guy... R&R! Please!


A Fruits Basket Fairytale  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket nor the original version of the fairytale... and it's clichéd, warning...  
  
Once there was a sweet little Princess Tohru Honda who lived with her mother in their castle. One day, however; her mother fell ill and died in her sleep. Tohru was very sad, because her Grandpa, a kind old man, and her Uncle, an evil relative and his family moved into the castle, claiming to be there to take care of Young Tohru. However, as she grew older, they grew meaner, except for her Grandpa, who was always kind to her. They forced her to do all things a sweet young Princess shouldn't do. Nevertheless, she kept her smile upon her face and never tried to worry or bother others. One day, her Uncle had enough of her, and sent her out alone into the woods.  
"But why?" she had asked.  
"I can't even bear to look at you!" her uncle shouted, and with that, she left without a fuss. She headed off into the woods, alone and frightened, with only her guard dog Uo and her loyal cat Hana to be by her side. And so she walked, and walked, not knowing what she would find, and eventually discovered a cabin. It wasn't large, it wasn't small, and it was simply adorable. Tohru hugged her dress and thanked her mother for her good luck. She creaked open the door, only to find that it was a mess in the house!  
Tohru set to work cleaning and straightening up the house because it wasn't good to be messy, and Tohru could do housework very well, for her uncle had forced her to do it all the time at home, and she had become quite the expert. After some time had passed, she saw Uo's ears perk up, and so she herself listened. It was the sound of some men singing! It grew louder and louder and soon arrived at the door. Tohru quickly hid beneath some stairs with her friends as the door creaked open.  
"It's all clean in here!" said one of the men.  
"It smells so nice!" said another. They began to look around to see who could have done such a nice thing for them, and one of them noticed Tohru behind the stairs.  
"Guten Tag!" he said, and Tohru screamed and ran towards the door, only to have one other man block his way.  
"What are you doing here?" this man asked her and Tohru scrambled to find her voice.  
"Well, um... sir, it was just... I lost my home today, and I was looking for a place to stay and then I found this cabin and it was so dirty and I didn't think anyone was here so I cleaned it up and then I..." she babbled out the story, but to her surprise, the man simply laughed.  
"It's no problem Little Miss. You can stay here if you wish, but you must cook and clean and we shall protect you as well," he said.  
"Um... thank you!" Tohru cried as she realized what good fortune she had found.  
"And yes, let me introduce ourselves. I'm Shigure Sohma," the man blocking her path said.  
"Sehr Angenehm! I'm Momiji!" the bright yellowed hair boy greeted, it was the boy who had discovered her hiding place. The other boys and men introduced themselves as Hatsuharu, Ritsu, Ayame, Hatori, and Hiro. They were all Sohmas, and all related to one another.  
"I'm Princess Tohru Honda, and these are my good companions, Uo and Hana," she greeted, introducing her cat and dog as well.  
Tohru just couldn't believe her luck with who she was staying with, and gladly went about her chores. They all made her feel so lucky and she was always happy when around them.  
"Are there any rules I should know of?" she had asked one day.  
"Just be yourself is all we ask," was all Shigure had replied. Every day she felt more and more at home.  
"Oh mom," she would whisper, "I'm so lucky." And life was good for her.  
  
~*~  
  
It was at that time that her uncle received word of her and her good fortune, and he wanted to put an end to it.  
"That little tramp has always had good luck, even after her mother had died... I must find a way to get her to suffer greatly, or even better yet, to die!" he said, pacing back and forth.  
"Why not put her to sleep under a spell?" his wife asked, "Then she would be unhappy and unable to make her new 'family' happy and everyone there would be so... very... sad..." The uncle pondered over this for a day and a night before coming to the conclusion that he would do it. He headed down into the dungeon to see what cold put the little princess to sleep for good...  
  
~*~  
  
"The house looks wonderful as always my dear," Shigure complemented as he prepared to leave with the others to go to work.  
"Thank you," Tohru replied, and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he went to work. She would give them each a small kiss as they left, but ended up giving Momiji at least 3 because he kept going to get another one.  
"Keep the house closed," Hatori said gently to her, and with that, the men and boys were off. Tohru set to work doing her chores and whistled a bit as she did so.  
  
~*~  
  
"So that is what I will do," the uncle said to himself, then cackled quite evilly. The grandfather looked up at him.  
"Don't you think you should leave Tohru to her life?" he asked.  
"Yes, but..." the uncle thought fast, "shouldn't I give her a gift to wish her luck in her ventures?"  
"Oh, yes, yes, that should be wonderful. She would like that a lot!" Grandpa exclaimed. The uncle merely smiled...  
  
~*~  
  
"Uo, why do you keep looking out of that window?" Tohru asked jokingly. Her faithful dog was keeping watch for some reason and she couldn't guess why.  
"Is there something out there?" she asked, and looked out the window. She saw a beggar!  
"Excuse me miss, but do you has something that I might be able to drink? I am so very parched," he said. It sounded a little like her uncle. She didn't know what to do, but, being the kind young lady she had been asked to be, she offered a ladle full of water. The beggar took it and took a nice long drink.  
"Thank you miss," he said, and began to pull something out of his pocket, "Allow me to thank you for your kindness..." But at that moment Uo began to bark at him, and ran out of the door, growling and barking at the beggar, and terrified, the beggar ran with Uo chasing him the whole way. Uo didn't return until nightfall, and she lay down and went to sleep as soon as she arrived. That night, Ayame presented Tohru with a lovely new dress, one he had bartered for himself for her. She put it on and everyone awed at the princess.  
"Now you truly look like a Princess," Momiji said, "so I guess I shall become your knight!"  
"Momiji, she's going to need more than one..." Shigure trailed, "Haru, why don't you be the other?" Hatsuharu looked offended.  
"Why me?" he asked.  
"Because you are you and you can fight better and you're younger!" Shigure replied, and the smiled.  
"Tohru, wanna dance?" Momiji asked, and before she could reply, Momiji had begun to dance with her, pulling her into a small sort of odd dance. She began to laugh, something she hadn't done for a long time.  
"Did anything happen today?" Hatori asked after a time.  
"There was a beggar here earlier, and he wanted a drink of water, so I gave him one, and then Uo chased him away!" she explained, and a look of worry crossed Hatori's face.  
"Don't do that again," he said, "You're lucky that you have a friend like Uo to protect you."  
"Yes sir!" Tohru exclaimed.  
  
~*~  
  
The very next day, the same thing occurred.  
"Excuse me miss, but I need a drink of water, I'm parched," the beggar said.  
"I'm sorry," Tohru replied, drying one of the dishes, "I can't today."  
"What harm could a little water do?" he asked her.  
"I don't... okay, but just a little drink," she said, and filled a small cup for him. He drank it once again.  
"I must thank you for your kindness. Allow me to repay you..." he began. Uo was asleep, but Hana was awake and alert on the windowsill and stood up and hissed at the beggar. She was a pretty black cat, and the beggar knew when he was not wanted and left with Hana going after him. Once again, she did not return until nightfall, and curled up next to Uo and went to sleep.  
"Did it happen again?" Hatori questioned as soon as the men and boys returned.  
"Yes sir," Tohru said, "I'm very sorry. I just don't see what harm a little water can do."  
"Just don't do it again," Hatori warned.  
  
~*~  
  
She wouldn't have any other protectors today, thought the Uncle. Today, she's mine...  
  
~*~  
  
"Excuse me miss, but may I have a sip of water?" the beggar asked Tohru once more. Tohru looked around, and Uo and Hana were still sleeping, so she didn't have any other protectors with her. She offered one more drink of water to the beggar.  
"Now I must give you something to express my thanks," he said, and pulled out of his faded and wrinkled clothes a bright red apple.  
"Oh wow!" exclaimed Tohru, "It's so pretty..."  
"It's the best apple there ever could be, go on, why don't you have a bite? It's my way of thanking you," said the beggar, who smiled in a sinister way. Tohru wasn't exactly too thrilled with that look, but her mom taught her not to be impolite. So she took the apple, and took a big bite...  
"It's really..." and with that she fell down onto the floor into a deep sleep. The beggar removed his disguise and began to laugh a most evil laugh.  
"It worked! And now she shall never wake! Let all who love her suffer!" he exclaimed, and his boastings reached all the way to where the Sohmas were working, and they ran towards the cabin, but... alas, it was too late, and Tohru was deep asleep. It was at that time that Uo woke up, and she began to bark and bark and howl for the master she had loved and protected was now asleep, and she had been unable to protect her. Her noises woke Hana, who began to mew loudly in sorrow, for she had been unable to protect Tohru. The men placed inside a glass coffin, thinking her in such a deadened state she was dead. One of them guarded the meadow where they placed the coffin everyday, and Hana and Uo sat at the base of the coffin, howling and mewing in their sadness. And Tohru still wore the dress Ayame had gotten for her...  
  
~*~  
  
"What was that?" Prince Yuki asked, looking over his balcony, "I could have sworn I heard something!"  
"What did you hear?" an attendant asked.  
"Some animals, crying in sadness," he replied, and turned to the attendant, "I am going out to see what it is. I am going alone, so ready my horse!"  
"Yes, my Prince," he replied, bowing low.  
  
~*~  
  
The Uncle could see the Prince riding closer and closer towards Princess Tohru.  
"I cannot allow this to happen!" he exclaimed, and with a swish of his robe he headed downstairs for his one final trick.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is terrible!" Momiji cried, "I'm her knight and I couldn't protect her!" Momiji had been whining ever since he took over guarding Princess Tohru. He huddled next to the crying cat and dog in fits of tears. In the distance, something was galloping closer and closer.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm almost there! Prince Yuki thought, and soon I will be able to see what is out there in the forest.  
"You shall not rescue her Prince, or all my efforts are for naught!" yelled a huge booming voice. Yuki stopped in the middle of a clearing and looked around. A big black dragon was swooping down. He reared his horse and dodged the claws.  
"What?" Yuki asked to himself, "Who is 'her'?"  
"You shall perish Prince, unless you give up now!" the dragon roared. Yuki dismounted and drew his sword.  
"So this is an evil I must rid the world of, so be it!" he said, and turned to face his adversary.  
"DIE!" the dragon yelled and tore towards Yuki. Yuki dodged and slashed his sword, and the dragon roared in pain. The booming voice merely laughed and came at Yuki again. This time Yuki was a little late, and his shoulder was nicked by the claws. He hissed in a bit of pain. The dragon charged, for certain of his victory, and Yuki rammed the sword into the dragon's heart.  
"NOOOO!" he exclaimed, changing back into his human form and falling to the ground, dead. The earth opened and swallowed him, leaving Prince Yuki alone in the open air. He didn't give it a second thought; he mounted his horse once again, and headed off in the direction he had originally been going, only faster.  
  
~*~  
  
Arriving at spot, he dismounted his horse and surveyed the situation.  
"What has happened here?" he asked. A little boy ran up to him.  
"Oh dear Prince, it's terrible. Princess Tohru Honda is like this and she won't wake up. I think she's dead because I can't see her breathing but my cousins think she's simply sleeping and won't wake up!" the boy exclaimed at him in one breath.  
"What is your name?" Yuki asked.  
"Momiji Souma! Can't you do anything at all to help our dear Tohru?" the boy Momiji exclaimed.  
"I don't know what I can..."  
"I know! I know! You should kiss her!" Momiji exclaimed, "You could kiss her on the lips and she may wake up!" Momiji pushed him to the coffin where Princess Tohru lay. Prince Yuki didn't know what else to do, but he wanted to help. Why not kiss her?  
He opened the coffin, and placed a small kiss upon her lips. Her eyes opened and met his beautiful gaze.  
"Was I asleep?" she asked groggily.  
"Yes, but you are awake now," Yuki said, "My Princess."  
"Um... Who are you?" she asked.  
"I am Prince Yuki. I have awoken you from your slumber," he said, and she turned a deep shade of crimson.  
"How?" she asked.  
"With a kiss," he replied, and then swept her up into his arms, "Now, since you are a Princess and I am a Prince, shouldn't we go and get married? It seems only natural."  
"I don't know if I should leave..." she said, looking at Momiji.  
"We'll be there at the wedding!" Momiji exclaimed, looking excited. Uo and Hana barked excitedly.  
  
~*~  
  
And so it went that those two were married, and everyone, except for Tohru's aunt and her children... lived happily ever after...  
  
A/N: It seemed fitting to keep Uo and Hana by Tohru's side and also to have Prince Yuki be the Prince, seeing as how he's called the Prince in the manga and the show.  
  
If you want and epilogue- 5 reviews must want it If you want another fairytale- 5 reviews No flames! 


End file.
